Merry Christmas Jessica
by BabyQ19
Summary: Jessica is very excited for Christmas! She had always gotten great presents for Christmas, but she never imagined she would get the best present ever-something she had wanted for SO long. She could never guess how on earth it got there. But she loved it so much!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a Christmas story about an American girl that I made named Jessica. Hope you like it! ;)**

Chapter one

I felt like a frozen ice sickle. "NOW," said a voice over the loud speaker. "Is Jessica Harper!" The crowd burst out clapping and cheering. But my feet wouldn't move. "Go." My friend Terra Watson whispered. She gave me a little nudge. The song jingle bells filled the building. I ran over and jumped up into the air. I wrapped my hands around the bars. I started doing all kinds off flips and turns and tricks. Then, for the big dismount. I let go at just the right time. I soared through the air twirling around until I was sure I had hit the mat safely. The crowd roared their approval as I walked off the mat to join my teammates. The rest of the show went by so fast. The next thing I knew I was on my way home. It was the grand finale-my part- that made me so nervous. It was a Christmas Eve show and practically the whole town showed up! I was relived to be going home now. My couch- Couch Brian- had thought that I was the best gymnast in our team, (that was really supposed to be a good thing) so he asked if I would do my bar routine for the grand finale. I had said yes even though I didn't really like the idea of it. But it was such an honor and I didn't want to disappoint him. But who cared now? It was over. And I couldn't wait to open my presents tomorrow on Christmas Eve! I couldn't believe it was tomorrow already! It seamed like just yesterday it was the very first day of December. I sighed remembering that. I really did seam like that. But now, all I cared about was getting home and going to bed. _Tomorrow, Tomorrow! _I kept thinking, and this time it was really true. It wasn't me dreaming or playing a game, or just plane pretending that it was Christmas any more (like it usually was). Tonight it was really true. Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning, I was woken by the sound of Christmas music from down stairs. I hurried to put on my slippers and robe. I shot through my bedroom door and raced down the stairs. Mom and dad were already sitting on the sofa drinking hot cocoa. "Hi honey." Mom turned around to look at me. My stoking was stuffed by the fireplace. There were **tons **of presents underneath the tree. I grinned at her. "We've got some presents to open!" Dad said rising from the sofa. I kneeled down by the Christmas tree. "I'm way ahead of you!" I said. Mom and dad sat down by the tree with me. "What are we waiting for!?" Dad exclaimed. Mom said right when we each had a present for ourselves. Mom and dad dug into their wrapping paper, but I just tried to rip it the least I could. The blue wrapping was covered in little orange kitten faces scattered all around. Inside was the cutest white, sparkly, fuzzy sweatshirt. "Aw, I think I'm going to wear this sweater on the first day back to school." I said, holding the sweater up. "Oh, that is cute." Mom said touching the fuzzy sweater. I smiled. "Who's it from?" Mom asked. I looked toward the label that said: 'To: Jessica, From: Auntie May.' I pointed to the sticker and she read it. "Well that's nice." "Yeah." Said dad. I just smiled.

All the other presents went by so fast. But when I thought everything was open I could barley hear a faint, meow! I gasped. I looked up at my parents. I thought I was just imagining it. I was _sure _I was. But my parents were grinning. "Did you hear that?" Dad put his hand up to his ear. I jumped up and ran down the hall. I put my ear up to laundry room door. "MEOW!" It was louder now. I flung open the door. There was a tiny basket with a fleece pink blanket. I knelt down and carefully held up the blanket where there was a small lump. There was a tiny black and white cat licking it's teeny little paw. It looked up at me and struggled to reach me. I looked up at dad who was now kneeling behind me. "She's all yours!" He grinned. "Seriously, this isn't just a dream!" He smiled. Now the kitten was licking my knee and I could see it's tiny but sharp, white teeth. I stared back at the kittens big round eyes. I couldn't believe it! No matter what dad said, I thought it was a dream. I would never forget the feeling I felt that day. I couldn't believe I finally had a kitten.

**THE END**

**Did you like it? I will write another story so that you can see what happens. Pretend at the end it says: to be continued. Because it will! ;) **


End file.
